Ascent
by ForestWhisper3
Summary: When one thinks 'death,' they think of the end. The afterlife. Well, not this girl. Somehow, I got lost and ended up in a new world, with a new life. Now, all I had to do was live again. Given how dangerous I remembered this place being, that was easier said than done. Especially once I realized just what my new life entailed. SI OC


Hello all. I know, this isn't Final Fantasy, but the latest chapter is giving me oodles of trouble (Just when I think I've gotten it, something feels off. I've rewritten sections of it a couple of times now), so I've been working on this in the meantime. As you can see, it is Fullmetal Alchemist. This one will be based on the Brotherhood anime, as it is my preferred choice between the two. Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy the first one, but this one...Man, the plot, the character development, the _feels_. I have to say, it's one of my favorites when it comes to anime in general.

I'm currently rewatching the series whenever I have some spare time between work and the like. I was hoping that it would give me a break of sorts- to let me take a figurative step back from my other story and see if I can get over that last snag, you know? But then _this_ popped up and...yeah. Here you go.

 **Disclaimer (for the whole story): I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All I own are any original characters that show up.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 1

Admittedly, at first, I thought it was a very strange dream.

I knew I was standing on grass, but the ground was flat in a way that seemed almost unnatural and spread as far as I could see in all directions. The sky was a light, vibrant blue without a cloud to break it, but no _sun_. So where the light was coming from in this place, I had no clue, hence thinking it was a strange dream.

"Hello, human."

Which quickly transitioned into nightmare status once I realized who had spoken.

"O- _kay_ , I need to wake up now..."

The figure before me laughed, which promtly send a jolt of unease through me. It was immediately amplified at their response.

"Sorry. Can't do that."

Alright. Don't panic. It was just a dream. This couldn't _actually_ be happening. "...Can I ask why?"

"Because you're not asleep," was the simple reply.

Oh boy...I tried to smother the beginnings of fear, but was mostly unsuccessful.

"You're lying," I insisted. "This has to be a dream. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

"Didn't that small part of you- the one that you could never quite let go of despite your best efforts -always believe in the impossible? Believe that somewhere, some _how_ , all of those stories and games you liked could be real?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to look at them. It was true. A small part of my heart had always hoped- _believed_ -no matter how much I'd tried to convince myself otherwise, but it was something I'd always kept to myself. To have it stated so bluntly...

A wide grin. "No need to feel any of that. I know you better than anyone else. I _am_ you, after all."

"How?" I blurted out, confusion and unease warring inside me. "Let's say you're right and this _isn't_ a dream. That doesn't mean it's the same world, either. So that can't apply to me like it can for the people of your reality. There is no Truth where I come from."

"That is true," the ghostly figure agreed. "I hold no jurisdiction over those in your world...but you're no longer a part of it."

"W-What?! What do you mean I'm not a part of it anymore?!"

There was a brief moment of silence, and when Truth (and wasn't still terrifying as hell to think I was _talking_ to the otherworldly being) spoke again, it was notably more somber.

"You died," Truth said. "But somewhere along the way to the afterlife, your soul got lost and ended up here."

You know that expression 'blood turns to ice'? It's legit.

"D-Dead?" I choked out before switching to panic. "But- my family!"

My heart twisted at the thought. Oh, this was going to _kill_ my mother. She was going to be devastated. I could only hope that my brother and sister would be able to keep her from falling into some kind of depression.

"They died too."

My mind blanked out. My family...was...?

It took me a moment to realize I was crying, but I didn't bother to wipe away the tears when I did. They would just come back. "...How...Can you tell me...?"

Almost as if summoned, a hazy image began to form in my mind. I could see myself sitting in the back seat of my brother's car, my mother next to me and my siblings in front. We were...we were on our way home from somewhere. A family outing? There was a loud sound from somewhere in front of us...

My brother's panicked shout...

My sister's screams as the car suddenly swerved to the side...

My mom's frightened expression as she fervently prayed for our survival...

A jarring impact, then...

" _Oh God_ ," I sobbed, falling to my knees as I felt my heart break. "No, no, no..."

My family was gone...and from the sound of things, I would _never_ see them again.

"Why am I here?" I asked weakly, after the tears slowed down some. "If I'm dead...If I can't go back to _my_ afterlife...Why can't I just go to this one?"

Truth sighed. If I wasn't so out of it, I might have even been surprised by that. "Accidental though it may have been, the moment you crossed into this reality, your soul began to acclimate. It is what prevents you from going back, and would likewise be the case should anyone born here find themselves there. However, you technically never existed here, so you would never be fully accepted."

"So-...So what do I do?"

Was I destined to just wander this strange limbo? Stuck in between realities and alone for...forever? I quickly pushed that thought away. I didn't want to think about the possibility.

"You live again, of course."

I stared. "...What?"

The grin was back. "You are now a soul of _my_ reality. Which means I can deal with you as I wish. If you cannot be accepted into the afterlife because you never existed, then you will exist. A new life for the new soul that has found its way here."

"You can do that?"

"I can do many things. Keep that in mind should we meet again."

I couldn't help but shudder. "Sorry, but I hope not. If I do, it means I got caught in something I really shouldn't be in. I don't want to lose any limbs or the like."

Truth laughed. "Very good. You will do."

"Huh?"

The grass and the sky was fading from view, slowly turning into that neverending white I associated more with the being before me.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?! Truth?"

"Your soul has acclimated as much as it is able to here. It is time. Good luck."

I jerked when I felt something grab and pull me away. Looking back, I noticed a huge door- complete with black tendril hands -to be the cause. Did that mean I was-? Ah, to hell with it. It wasn't like Truth ever gave straight answers to anyone else he came across. I should be grateful I learned what I did, and that I was being given this chance. With that in mind...well, it couldn't _hurt_.

"Thank you!"

Truth couldn't be as bad as the fandom made him out to be, I thought as it gave a small wave in response. I'd always thought it was just one of those tough-love scenarios. In order to learn what was truly important, we had to suffer sometimes.

I hoped I was right.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **October 16, 1887**

"Say hello to your baby sister."

Hazel eyes hesitantly peeked over the edge of the bed before brightening. With a laugh, a small dark haired boy climbed up onto a nearby chair and leaned over with a bright smile.

"Hi!"

A yawn was the response, making him pout. His mother laughed softly, running a hand through his hair while keeping a secure hold on the infant with her other arm.

"She's going to sleep a lot for a while, but when she's bigger, you're going to have to be a good brother and look after her, okay?"

The boy nodded vigorously before blinking. "Wha's her name, Mama?"

"Elena."

"Elena," he repeated before grinning widely. "I'll be da best big brother _ever_!"

She smiled warmly. "I know you will, Maes."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~Chapter 1 End**

Yup. It is exactly what you think. The loveable Maes Hughes is now an older brother. Let the world (but mostly boys) fear what is to come.

Honestly, I'm more surprised BigBrother!Maes hasn't been done before as far as SIs go, and if it has, I haven't seen it. It's always Ed and Al's older sister, or Roy's niece/sister/accidental offspring. Which is unfair, I think. Maes would be an _awesome_ older brother. I'm going to have so much fun with this...

Of course, dear Elena Hughes is causing ripples just by being born. I'm sure you can guess some of the larger things she's going to influence, but others...well, you'll just have to wait and see. *evil grin*

Moving on. Truth...I'm sure to get a few comments on him/it, so let me state my personal opinion. While a bit frightening, I always got the impression that Truth really just wanted people to discover what is truly important in life- especially with the scenes at the end. He was pleased with Ed's response and sacrifice, and let him and Al go without any more suffering once he knew that they had learned their lesson. Very "tough-love," you know? I might just be reading too much into it, but as far as this story is concerned, Truth isn't going to be the sadistic torturer that I've sometimes seen him made out to be. Enigmatic as hell? Yes. Harsh? Of course. Causing pain just for the sake of hurting others. No.

Besides, he probably won't be showing up too much. Perhaps a little more than in the anime, but not by a lot.

Am I forgetting anything? I don't think I am... Feel free to ask away if you think of something, though. For now, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time, and take care!


End file.
